


Into the Woods

by batmans_a_bitch



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, British Actor, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Drowners (The Witcher), Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Fighting, Fighting duo, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Geralt gets hurt, Ghouls (The Witcher), Henry Cavill - Freeform, Kissing, Lemon, Leshens (The Witcher), Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Netflix adaptation, Nipple Play, No Condoms, No mention of Yennifer, No the Witcher spoilers, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Squirting, Squirting Orgasm, Sword Fighting, The Continent, The Witcher Lore, The Witcher Netflix - Freeform, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Witcher Contracts, cum, cumming, female orgasm, gushing, monster hunter - Freeform, netflix, pussy eating, the Witcher univberse, the Witcher/Human, the witcher series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmans_a_bitch/pseuds/batmans_a_bitch
Summary: Just a one shot about Geralt and a female monster hunter, although not a Witcher. Their paths cross throughout the years, ending up with both of them in bed together every time. Story of the final time he sees her.This Geralt is Henry Cavill's character from the Nerflix series, although contains no spoilers and I've taken some lore from the game as I've recently played it but can't remember shit from the series.
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia - Relationship, Henry Cavill The Witcher, Henry Cavill Witcher, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, OFC - Relationship, Original Female Character - Relationship, Reader instert - Relationship, Witchers (The Witcher) & Reader, henry cavill x reader - Relationship, m/f - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Into the Woods

The galloping sound of hooves is muffled by the noise of heavy rain pitter pattering on the soil, the dark horse slows from a gallop to a trot. As the animal and its rider enter the village, squelching sound of hooves sinking into the wet mud. The rider is shrouded in a hood that’s covering his face, a sword is seen on his back, he jumps down from the horse, feet almost instantly being sucked into the wet soil. He grunts uncomfortably, pulling the lead of his horse to tie it onto a post. “Roach...stay!” He says softly to the horse running a hand through its tangled mane, the horse seems to neigh in response. The man enters the tavern, his wet boots making an audible sound on the wooden floors. People stop mid conversation, and lower their drinks slowly as he removes his hood. Stark, white hair catches the dim lighting in the tavern, and golden yellow eyes glisten in the candle light. 

The white haired man slaps a note on the counter. “You Ulrich? I’m here about the contact!” The bartender laughs, placing a mug in front of him and filling it with ale. “We already have a Witcher taking care of it as we speak, best to just sit down and have a drink.” The Witcher grunts, “hmm...payed him yet?” The man shakes his head “and have the bitch run off with all the towns coin? She better come back with a head.” The Witcher’s interest is peaked, he stops breathing for a moment as his brow quirks. “She? Witcher’s aren’t women.” Ulrich shrugs “as long as the creature is killed, folks don’t care if she’s a lass.” “Did she give a name, this Witcher?” Ulrich shakes his head “didn’t ask and don’t care. But the lass she has dark hair and eyes, plump lips that you know were just made to suck cock. Just a shame about the scar across her cheek!” The Witcher’s hand clenches into a fist, he recognises those features. “What if I come back with the head first, you’ll pay me instead?” The bartender shrugs, “that can be arranged!” The Witcher nods, getting up from his seat and back out the door. 

The rain had stopped but the smell of the wet soil was getting in the way of tracking the monster, it’s scent was disguised now and any tracks it might have made were gone. “Fuck...” he grumbles pulling Roach along the muddy floors of the dense forest. Crows swirl the dark sky above, loud shrieks echoing through the otherwise still night. The Witcher reaches to his thigh holster that holds small glass potion bottles, he takes out one and downs it in one go, the brown liquid slides down his throat, the concoction tastes like shit but the mans face barely changes. The potion sharpens his sight, helping him to see finer details in the dark, he notices faint scratch marks along the trunk of a large oak tree. “Hmm...” his eyes snap towards a moving figure in the distance, too far ahead and dark to see even with the aid of his potions. The scent however, smells familiar. He slowly draws his sword, quietly tying Roach to a nearby fallen tree. He makes his way towards the figure, getting closer. He’s a few meters away and he can now see a women crouching on the floor. “Geralt...” she softly says making him stop in his tracks. “Selene!” He says sheathing his weapon. “What are you doing here?” The women stands and turns towards him, “caught wind of a contract, needed the coin.” Geralt folds his arms across his chest “what stealing not enough for you anymore?” Selene sighs “come on you leave that much coin out and you blame me for taking it?” She makes her way towards him, sauntering slightly, long slender fingers crawl up his chest. “You’re not still mad at me are you?” “You gonna let me take the contract?” Geralt asks causing her to huff and pull away. “In your dreams Witcher, you can’t be that low on coin your armour looks new.” His faces falls slightly “are you struggling?” “Not after this contract I won’t.” She replies as the surrounding trees suddenly begin to feel alive, almost like they were groaning in pain. Long, twisted arms reaching out to grab them in the dark. Geralt sniffs the air. “Fuck!” “What?” Selene asks noticing the change in his body. “Leshen, should have asked for more coin.” They both draw their swords facing the incoming threat. “Go around the back, I’ll take him from the front.” The first thing to come into view was the creatures deer skull head, the moons glow reflecting off the pale head of the creature. It stood tall approaching Geralt as he bent his knees and locked himself in place, Selene rounding the creature to creep up behind it. The leshen shrieks, a loud ear-piercing screech, it runs toward Geralt as Selene swings her sword and slashes the monsters back. It roars out in surprise flinging a giant limb towards Geralt and throwing him onto the ground. The forest floor shakes and tree branches come to life, the creature bending the environment to its will. A swarm of crows descend from the sky and fly towards Selene as thick tree roots slither their way towards Geralt, he rolls away just in time before the snake like vines grab him. The creature sprints towards Geralt as he casts “Igni” the leshen screaming as fire envelops it. 

Selene screams as the crows relentlessly fly towards her, shrouding her in a dark mass. They’re abruptly blown back by a huge amount of force, the energy signal almost knocks her down too. She looks up to see Geralt cast “Aard” in her direction, helping to clear the flock of birds. The one moment of distraction causing the leshen to gather itself and slash its claws at him, slicing open his midsection. Geralt cries out in pain, hand clutching his wound. Selene takes a few steps back further into the forest, she can see the creature summoning the vines around the forest again ready to tear into The Witcher. She runs forward, using a boulder to jump off of, flying up into the air and spearing her silver plated sword into the leshen’s back. She keeps a grip on the sword, feet dangling in midair as the creature tries to shake her off, his erratic moments causing the sword to penetrate further into his flesh and causing loud cries of pain to emit from the monster. Geralt stumbles slightly, balancing himself as to not lose his footing, he shakes his head clear regaining his composure, as the leshen falls forward Geralt raises his sword bringing it down on his head, one swift move and the leshens head rolls onto the floor. Its headless body falling to the forest floor with a thud with Selene still attached to its back. She smiles at Geralt in triumph, he returns the gesture before collapsing face first into the dirt. Vision going black.

Geralt’s eyes slowly open, they flutter close soon after as the lights from the surrounding candles in the room irritate his yellow eyes. He groans calling out for whoever may be in the room with him. The bed dips as someone sits down. “Come on you can’t sleep all day!” The familiar voice calls out, Geralt reopens his eyes, sitting up on the bed, eyes scanning his body to make sure everything was still intact and noticing a bandage wrapped around his middle. He cautiously lifts up the sheets to inspect below and sighs in relief to find everything it its place. He looks at the women sitting on the bed next to him. “You drag me in here?” He asks her and she nods, “well I had help from Roach getting you here and the innkeeper helped me carry you up the stairs.” She points towards his bandages “nasty gash too, good thing I know how to patch people up.” Geralt groans and leans against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment before they snap open again. “Did you take all the money?” Selene huffs in annoyance “I split the coin actually, your half is over there” she points towards the old wooden table besides the bed. “Even though I saved your life and think I should get it all!” Geralt looks around the room, noting his armour and boots neatly placed in the corner of the room along with both their weapons. “Come on, arms up.” Selene says as she moves closer to him “you should be healed by now, if not I need to change your bandages.” Her fingers skim over his skin, feather slight touches over his existing scars. Geralt’s breathing is even, calm and focused as she unwraps the bandages. A smile forms on her lips as she sees his skin, wounds now completely healed just faint pink lines remaining on the surface of his skin. Her fingertips running across the lines. “Growing a pretty neat collection now.” Geralt lets out a grunt, his muscles clenching slightly under her touch. Geralt’s gaze turns towards her, her eyes still scanning over the scars on his torso. His fingers gently holds her chin, lifting up her face to look up at him, thumb gently running across the scar on her face. “Beautiful…” he says softly, he notices her eyes lower to his lips, making him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip involuntarily. She leans in, pressing her lips against his. 

This wasn’t new, them sleeping together, they’d done it numerous times in the past few years, anytime their paths would end up crossing. Although it still felt new to him, he still remembered the way she was before, the child that had gathered a few measly coins to hire him to find the only parent she had left. He returned empty handed, telling her that her father had died, ripped apart by the ghouls that lurked in the nearby forest. She sobbed, not knowing how to fend for herself, she asked him to carry her fathers body home for burial. He later took the small amount of coin she offered and left her, wishing her well, never really thinking of her again. They would meet again, a few years later. He found her trying to fend off a few drowners, she had apparently taken a Witcher contract from a small village to rid the river of the creatures, his surprise upon seeing her with a sword and basic armour was something he’d never allowed himself to forget. She was more sure of herself and although still an amateur, she was a little more mature and level headed. No longer the scared little girl he helped in what seemed like a previous life, he stayed with her for a few months. Teaching her the basics of combat and sword fighting, how to keep herself alive on the road, where to get the best armour and swords made and how to sniff out the best contracts. They’ed fucked numerous times then, spending most nights together in the same bed, which was new to him then and even now as he never spent more than one night with the same women or in the same place. When they parted ways again he was more confident she’d be able to fend for herself, fight against both humans and monsters. 

They met each other twice after that, he of course remained the same in appearance, while Selene still young, still in her 20’s the light in her eyes had dimmed and her body bared a few more scars. Most visible, the one across her face, cheek sliced open by the blade of a thief, thinking her a meek women and an easy target. That was the only mark he managed to make before she sheathed her sword in his gut. They ended up in bed together as expected, and by morning she was gone along with all his coin. 

Now she was with him again, he thanked whatever destiny that kept pulling them towards each other, whatever invisible force that ensured their paths always crossed. He’s brought back to the present when he feels her teeth nibble on his bottom lip, fingers running through his white locks. Geralt grabs ahold of her waist, gently placing her on atop his lap. She rocks back and forth slightly, lips detaching for a moment and they breathe in each others scent. She kisses the tip of his nose, then his cheek, lips desending down his throat. His fingers tangles in her soft hair, gently pulling at the strands to bring her back up to his lips. She tastes like Tamerian rye, bitter and strong. Geralt fumbles with the strings of her blouse, pulling at them until the fabric falls away from her. He flips them over, caging her beneath him, large arms on either side of her head. He kisses down her chest, rough, chapped lips scraping against the taught skin of her nipples. Although her stomach was covered in a few scars along with her arms and hands, her breasts were unmarked. His fingers pinch a nipple and he’s rewarded with a drawn out moan from Selene’s lips. Thick fingers pull at her drawstring trousers, dragging them down to reveal a perfect little cunt. He licks a long stripe against her folds, feeling her hands instantly grab at his hair and pull and the strands, she moans quietly, hips rising up slowly to meet his mouth. Geralt smiles at her instant reaction to his mouth on her, he dives in, nose pressed up against her clit as his tongue delves inside and drinks from her. Selene moans louder this time, a smile forming on her lips as Geralt’s skilled tongue brings her to the edge of absolute bliss. “Geralt...” she calls out for him, hips rolling against his mouth. He can feel her getting wetter, slick starting to form between her legs as it dribbles down his chin. He moans, the taste of her driving him to the brink of insanity, Witcher’s famous for not having emotions, although they just hid it well. In this case however Geralt didn’t think he could hide his lust, his eyes fluttered closed as he continued to feast from her, fingers gripping the flesh of Selene’s hips so hard he knows he’s going to bruise her. His hips thrusts forward onto the sheets, dry humping the bed to try and release some of his built up tension. He feels her grinding against his face, fucking him for all he’s worth. Geralt slips his index finger into her heat, then adds his middle, stretching her with his thick digits. She moans, hands now clutching at her breasts and pulling roughly at her pale pink nipples. Geralt removes his mouth from her, using his left forearm to hold her in place as his forcibly fucks her with his fingers. He notices steams of glistening tears running down the sides of her face and soaking onto the pillow her head rests on causing his chest to bloom with pride. The audible wet noise of Geralt’s fingers thrusting repeatedly into Selene’s pussy fills the small room, he can feel his cock twitch from excitement. Her scent seems to fill the room, he can taste her arousal in the air. Her hand flies to grab at his wrist, holding him in place like she was scared he would stop just short of her orgasm. She cries out, back arching off the sheets, legs locking in place as her body shakes and cunt clenches around Geralt’s fingers. Her hips move back and forth as Geralt continues to pleasure her with his fingers, prolonging her orgasm. His fingers slick with her arousal, white cum covering his digits. She twitches unable to take the overstimulation and pushes his hand away from her, she grabs his large hand the one that was just inside her, pleasuring her and bringing her to orgasm and brings it to her lips. Licking and swirling her tongue around both fingers, she kisses the tips of his fingers then pulls him to her to taste herself on his lips. She feels one of his hands spread her legs a little further as he nestles himself between them, his thick cock poking the inside of her thigh. She lowers her right hand between her legs and gently grabs ahold of his leaking cock, slippery with pre-cum, her hand stokes him a few times, relishing the way his powerful hips thrust into her hand. She lines him up with her as he pushes forward, spearing her with his cock, stretching her the best way possible, she takes him well, always ready for his size. She moans, grabbing ahold of his thick shoulders, digging her blunt nails into his pale skin. His hands roughly grab her ankles, lifting them above his head as he pounds into her. Powerful and purposeful thrusts, one after another, the cheap wooden bed creaking beneath them. His thrusts are relentless, every forward motion of his hips has the perfect head of his cock hitting that spot inside her that only he seemed to find. “Faster!” She cried out and he obliged knowing how she loved a good, hard, fuck. She almost screams at the unbearable pleasure he gives her, she can feel his cock slide in and out of her at a rapid pace the thick veins on his cock pulsating inside her. There’s a definite mess on the sheets, along with a stickiness between her thighs which drips down and seeps into the fabric. Geralt grabs ahold of her breasts, two rough and calloused hands gripping on for dear life as her legs limply rest at his sides. She trusts back with what little energy she has left, he places his arms on either side of her head to hold himself up. His silver medallion dangling in front of her face, moving front and back in time with his thrusts. “Kiss me!” She whispers to him as he leans down and connects their lips, she cums then, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him inside of her, she holds onto him and moans into his mouth as they share a kiss. He can feel her walls clench around him, as a warm wetness spreads across his abdomen her pussy is almost calling out and begging Geralt to release himself inside her. He obliges and fills her up, his warm seed spilling into her and sticking to her walls. Pulling out he looks down at one of his favourite sites, his seed spilling out of a well fucked cunt. 

It’s dark by the time they wake again. Selene tries rolling on to her back but his trapped by Geralt’s large body trapping her, his left arm is almost binding her in place, keeping her flush against him. She lets out a laugh as she feels his breathe tickle the back of her neck, then again as he deliberately blows air onto her warm skin. “Sleep well?” She asks, pulling a groan from him “can’t think of the last time I slept this well.” She smiles at his response, turning to face him. She curls up to his warm body, looking past him for a few seconds and out the window. “We’ll have to get going soon.” He sighs nodding in agreement, hand gently running up and down her waist. “Just a few more hours.” She seems to ponder for a moment before pushing him onto his back, she catches him off guard so he’s easy to subdue. She sits on top of him, her pussy just resting above his cock. “Let me ride you!” She says, leaning forward to kiss his lips, and his brow rises in surprise. “Want to take charge?” He asks and she nods a little shyly “ride me like a horse woman!” He slaps her bottom causing her to squeal out in surprise, she can feel him beginning to harden beneath her, nothing compared to a Witcher’s libido. She reaches down to touch herself, watching in earnest as Geralt’s bright yellow eyes follow the path of her hand. She gently brushes her clit before dipping a finger into herself, making sure she is wet enough to take him again. She withdraws her hand and Geralt seems to instinctively open his mouth, causing a smile to spread across her lips as she slips her slick covered digits into his warm mouth. She lifts herself up, slowly impaling herself onto his cock, back arching as she takes him into her heat. “Gods...you always feel amazing!” She cries out as she moves back and forth on top of him, slowly at first before she begins to feel more comfortable to pick up speed. Geralt holds her hips, helping her to lift herself up and down on his cock. He can see her slick coating him as she fucks him, pert breasts bouncing as she rides atop him. Geralt moans, his own hips thrusting up into hers, she cries out falling forward onto him. He grabs her waist, planting his feet on the bed as he pounds into her taking his control back. Selene sobs into his chest, crying out as Geralt fucks her just the way she always wants. “I’m...I’m...” she stutters as his cock slips in and out of her, unable to string together coherent sentence. “Fuck!” Geralt grunts as he feels her pussy clamp down on him as she cums, she squirts on his cock. Her juices running down his shaft, down his balls and further soiling the sheets. He doesn’t stop thrusting up into her even as they both cum, causing an overstimulated Selene to shake and quiver atop him, her cunt still dripping from the assault. 

The time had come to part ways again, they stood outside the inn, both of them with their respective horses. She’s about to mount her horse when he calls to her. “Selene...” she looks back at him waiting for him to speak. Geralt reaches out a hand, holding a small pouch with his half of the coin. “I noticed the silver plating on your sword wearing off, you’re gonna need a lot more than 150 marks.” She just meekly stares back at him for a while before slowly reaching a hand out to take the coin. She stands on her toes, pulling him down slightly to press her lips against his for the last time, there’s a slight slip of tongue and a gentle bite on the lip before they separate. “Take care of yourself Witcher. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” They always seemed to cross paths throughout the last few years, however this time was the last.


End file.
